prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CEDJunior/What Could Have Been: Kaitlyn vs Heel Layla
As I said in an earlier blog, it was around this time a year ago that I was anxiously hoping for Layla to turn heel against then-Divas Champion Kaitlyn. Of course, Layla would make her villainous turn last summer, but I still wish that WWE had turned her when they originally planned. Here was the step by step process. Four days after Kaitlyn won the Divas Championship from Eve Torres, there was a segment with her, Layla, and Alicia Fox on SmackDown, which featured Layla holding Kaitlyn's title and just gazing at it. A month passed, and it was the first edition of SmackDown after the Elimination Chamber PPV, and Kaitlyn and Layla defeated Aksana and former championship contender Tamina in tag team action. After the match ended, Layla took Kaitlyn's title and again started gazing at it before giving it back to Kaitlyn. It was at that moment that I figured that Layla would soon turn heel and go against Kaitlyn for the title. It was a couple of weeks later that Layla got to work on her evil plan to make herself look better than Kaitlyn. One day after defeating Tamina on Superstars, the villainous Layla managed to manipulate her way into being in Kaitlyn's corner against the very same Diva. At the tail end of the match, Tamina pushed Layla down, and it was at that moment that Layla decided to try to get in the ring at the same time as Kaitlyn for retribution. However, it would cause a distraction that would lead to Kaitlyn losing to Tamina. On the following week, Layla and Kaitlyn again defeated Aksana and Tamina in a tag team match, but it came after Layla tagged herself in after Kaitlyn did all of the heavy lifting and got the winning pin. The plan was officially set in motion for Layla to turn into a villainess and compete against Kaitlyn for the Divas Championship at WrestleMania 29, but after the March 15 edition of SmackDown, that plan was kiboshed. I actually came up with some ideas for Layla's heel turn. One had her winning a #1 Contender's Match of some kind and then she attacks Kaitlyn backstage. Another idea I had was one I wish WWE would have put into action. Here goes: My scenario would bring back the "Blonde Wig Attacker" from the fall of 2012, and on the following edition of Raw, which aired on March 18 (my birthday), Kaitlyn would be attacked once again by that very assailant. Of course, the attacker in the past was revealed as Aksana, and Kaitlyn and Layla would confront Aksana, but she would deny it. Kaitlyn wouldn't believe Aksana, and it would lead to yet another grudge match where Kaitlyn would defeat Aksana once again. After Kaitlyn celebrates her victory, the Blonde Wig Attacker enters the ring and delivers another vicious assault towards her. After the attack, the mysterious woman could remove her hoodie and wig and reveal herself as Layla, completing her transformation into a villainess. And just for good measure, the evil Layla could strike Kaitlyn with the Divas Championship belt, and she could stand over her gazing at the title once again. If you think about it, Layla would have had a good reason to turn against Kaitlyn. Layla spent nearly five months in 2012 as Divas Champion before she was defeated by Eve Torres at Night of Champions. In the time that passed since losing the title, Layla only had two opportunities at regaining the title, and only one of those was one-on-one. Kaitlyn, however, had six chances before finally winning the title last January. One of those was in a Triple Threat Match against Eve and Layla, and Kaitlyn would defeat Layla to get another opportunity. Layla has been an egotistical heel in the past, so she would have felt that Kaitlyn upstaged her and she could say that she was the reason that Kaitlyn's even relevant. As for the outcome of their WM match had it happened, I would think Kaitlyn would win. Of course, that sentiment played a role in Layla's heel turn on August 2. During that time, Layla had been consoling and standing by Kaitlyn after AJ Lee basically took everything from her, including the Divas Championship. But with the actions that occurred that night on SmackDown, one would assume that Layla was still jealous of the continuous attention that Kaitlyn was getting and took it upon herself to betray her while she was attempting to regain the Divas Championship. Layla even revealed on the following Raw that she betrayed Kaitlyn just to get attention. Sadly, Layla's latest heel run didn't really go anywhere due to the rising popularity of the Total Divas, and the fact that she's been off TV for almost six months is a huge deterrent. I myself wanted Layla to turn heel because I wanted that classic Heel Layla that I loved before the LayCool gimmick, IMO, ruined her character. I was happy when she turned last summer, but again, I wanted this to happen last spring. Now I just hope that I and other Diva fans see Layla on TV again. If she does return, I want to see Layla continue her latest run as a villainess. Category:Blog posts